DXW Labor Pain 2018
Card DXW Global Championship Buzz © vs. Erik Killmonger Submission Match for the DXW Global Television Championship Joe Higashi © vs. Guys Vacant DXW Global Women's Championship Shura vs. Juri Sanada Ken Kaneki vs. Inuyasha Fatal 4-Way Match for the DXW United States Championship Stipe Miocic © vs. Ikuto Tsukiyomi vs. Shinsuke Nakamura vs. Noctis Lucis Caelum DXW Global Tag Team Championship The LDRS 2000 (Will Ospreay & Zack Sabre Jr.) © vs. The Trimens (Ren Akatsuki & Eve Tearm) w/Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship The Saiyan Shield (Fasha & Gine) © vs. The Lovely Angels (Kei & Yuri) Plus Athrun Zala is making his DXW in-ring debut! Preshow New Jersey Street Fight Match for the DXW Hardcore Championship Sami Callihan © vs. Bobby Santiago LaborPain2K18Preshow.jpg LaborPain2K18AthrunZala'sDebut.jpg LaborPain2K18DXWGlobalWomensTagTeamChampionship.jpg LaborPain2K18DXWGlobalTagTeamChampionship.jpg LaborPain2K18DXWUnitedStatesChampionship.jpg LaborPain2K18KenKanekivInuyasha.jpg LaborPain2K18DXWGlobalWomensChampionship.jpg LaborPain2K18DXWGlobalTelevisionChampionship.jpg LaborPain2K18DXWGlobalChampionship.jpg Results *Preshow. During the match, oVe's The Crist Brothers (Jake Crist & Dave Crist) rushes to the 6-sided ring and starts pummeling Bobby. Callihan places a table to the ring with barbed wire wrapped around it. oVe is about to triple-team on Bobby through the barbed wire table until The LK (Lincoln Loud & Kinjack) rushes to the ring and brawl with The Crist Brothers out of the ring to the back. Back to the action, Callihan was setting up for Assault Driver through the barbed wire table until Lori Loud comes out under the ring to the apron and blinds Callihan with pepper spray and Bobby counters and hits him with German Suplex through the barbed wire table as the crowd chanting "HOLY SHIT!". Then Bobby hits him with his new finisher, Boo-Boo Bomb (Stretch Buster followed by Pumphandle Sitout Powerbomb) to make a pinfall victory. *2. Athrun Zala made his DXW in-ring debut. After the match, Killer Croc rushes to the ring and jumps Athrun Zala from behind and hits him with Crocodile Bomb three times. Killer Croc then walks out leaving Athrun laid out in the middle of the ring with a chorus of boos. *4. After the match, Stipe Miocic jumps Ikuto from behind and hits him with Triple German Suplex into Wrist-Lock High Knee then locks him up with Rear-Naked Choke to make him pass out. Stipe then stares at Ikuto down then walks out of the ring as the crowd boos at him. *5. After the match, Ken Kaneki continues to assault Inuyasha. As Kaneki goes for another Rinkaku Kagune, the crowd explodes as "El Tigré" Manny Rivera rushes to the ring for Inuyasha's aide and tackles Kaneki then starts pummeling him. Manny hits Kaneki with Trés Tigré Amigos and Miracle City Supreme. Manny helps Inuyasha up and walks out with a standing ovation. *7. After the match, Higashi hits Guys from behind with German Suplex, hits him with Capture Suplex five times, and locks him up with Cross Armbreaker until the crowd explodes as Ryo Hazuki rushes to the ring for Guys' aide and Higashi retreats. Ryo Hazuki is helping Guys up and celebrates with him as Higashi walks out in frustration. *8. The ending of the match was Buzz hits Killmonger with Kyuss Driver then locks him up with Kyuss Torture Chamber until Killer Croc arrives to the ring apron to distract the referee. Suddenly a mysterious hooded figure rushes to the ring and hits Buzz with a low blow to save Killmonger while the ref was distracted then he leaves the ring and Killer Croc gets off the apron. Killmonger hits Buzz with Panther Claw Slam three times to make a shocking pinfall victory. After the match, Killer Croc and the hooded figure come back to the ring and Killer Croc hits Buzz with Crocodile Bomb. The hooded figure takes off the hoodie and the crowd was shocked at the figure reveals himself as...DYLAN JAMES CHECK! DJC hits Buzz with Vertibreaker and locks him up with Check Deposit to make him tap out. The Illuminati (DJC, Erik Killmonger, & Killer Croc) are celebrating as the crowd boos and pelts garbage at them to close the show. Miscellaneous *Backstage, The LK (Lincoln Loud & Kinjack) and The Crist Brothers (Jake Crist & Dave Crist) were still fighting following the events of the pre-show until The LK throw The Crist Brothers out of the arena. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW CPV's Category:2018